


Морская дева полярных вод

by yisandra



Series: Ганс Миллер в поисках мечты [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Молодой вдохновлённый путешественник стремится на встречу с девой своей мечты, но приспособляемость к климатическим условиям порой жестока!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ксенофилия.  
> Бета: Ронсаар

Ганс осторожно встал в лодке и огляделся. 

На тёмной поверхности воды качались белые льдины различных размеров. Даль тоже была белой, какой-то выцветшей. 

Ганс тоскливо покосился на бочонок с живой рыбой и потёр замёрзший нос меховой рукавицей. 

В этот момент что-то стукнуло в борт лодки, и молодой путешественник едва не вылетел в негостеприимную полярную водичку. С трудом ему удалось приземлиться задом на скамью. 

За борт ухватились две полные белые руки. Потом показалась любопытная белая рожица с серым пятном посередине. В центре пятна шевелился, принюхиваясь, чёрный носик. Глаза тоже были чёрные, круглые и очень тюленьи. 

– А-а-а... – произнёс Ганс. – Э-э-э... 

Существо насмешливо дёрнуло носом, сплюнуло на дно лодки немного воды и низким грудным голосом сказало: 

– Бэ! Ты рыбу-то принёс? 

– Да, – спохватился Ганс. – Меня предупредили, что без рыбы со мной разговаривать никто не будет... 

– Ну так давай туда, – существо мотнуло головой в сторону дрейфующей неподалёку льдины и отцепилось от лодки. 

Пока Ганс грёб и маневрировал, русалка успела выбраться на льдину и села там, забавно подвернув толстенький хвост. Плавала она очень грациозно, а вот на суше делалось как-то очень заметно, что создание это, в общем-то, морское. Вся она была какая-то округлая, обтекаемая – белое, в серых пятнах тело, покатые плечи, безволосая голова с пучками вибрисс вместо бровей. Ни груди, ни талии не наблюдалось. 

– Рыба! – строго напомнила русалка. 

Ганс вывернул бочонок. Рыба забилась на льдине. Ганс отвернулся. Поедание живых существ сырьём не казалось ему особенно увлекательным зрелищем, даже если речь шла о глупой треске. 

– Так что ты хотел-то? – снисходительно окликнула русалка, когда с обедом было покончено. 

Ганс обернулся. Она валялась на льдине, сыто шевеля плавниками на хвосте, и вид имела весьма благостный. 

– Ты русалка? – обречённо вопросил Ганс, мысленно ругая себя идиотом. 

– Нет, я кусок резиновой шины от трактора, – фыркнула русалка и перевернулась на спину, как игривый белёк. – Конечно я русалка, недоумок! Будто ты не знал, куда плывёшь, и совершенно случайно захватил с собой отличную жирную треску! 

– Просто я всегда любил истории про русалок... выдуманные истории, понимаешь? И в них... Я просто не думал, что ты будешь такой... э-э-э, обтекаемой! 

– Ты хотел сказать, толстой? – русалка захихикала, хотя этот звук (не особенно-то приятный для человеческого уха) больше всего напоминал крик возмущённого тюленя. – Ты на градусник давно смотрел, человече? Сам-то, небось, укутался в восемь слоёв ткани! Или ты думаешь, что в здешних водах можно выжить без во-о-о-от такенного слоя подкожного жира? Может, нам меховые телогрейки носить? Под водой-то это как нельзя более уместно, конечно же! 

– Я понимаю, – разочарованно вздохнул Ганс. – Но у тебя даже нет волос! 

– Ну, когда-то у наших предков, как и у ваших, была шерсть по всему телу. Потом выпала за ненадобностью, – русалка сложила полные белые руки на сытом пузе и ехидно посмотрела на человека. Кажется, она получала удовольствие, издеваясь над ним. 

– А ещё в мультиках у русалок всегда была пара симпатичных маленьких грудок, – горько признался Ганс. 

Русалка вновь затюленила на всё море. 

– Всего две? А что так мало? У меня, если хочешь знать, шесть сосков на тот случай, если я вдруг решу кого-нибудь выкормить! А чего добился ты? 

– И вы все такие, да? – уже ни на что не надеясь, всё же вопросил Ганс. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но так тяжело прощаться с мечтой! 

– На твоём месте я поискала бы где-нибудь в тропических широтах, – снисходительно посоветовала русалка. – Ладно, удачи тебе, чудак-человек. И передай там своим, чтоб консервы больше не предлагали. Нашли, тоже мне, простаков! 

И она соскользнула с льдины, сразу уйдя под воду. Лодка качнулась. 

Ганс всего раз успел заметить под тёмной поверхностью мелькнувшую белую торпеду отлично приспособленного к местному климату тела, и вновь остался наедине с бесконечным морем и льдом.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от Ночиэль (https://vk.com/nochiel): https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85698451.jpg


End file.
